It is a problem with harbours without deep water docking facilities that large cargo ships cannot be accommodated. One solution to this problem is to load cargo into a lighter barge which then travels out to deep water and is anchored alongside the cargo ship. Use is then made of a floating structure for the transfer of cargo from the barge to the cargo ship.
Mid-stream transhipment faces the challenge of maintaining the most efficient and continuous transfer of material in open sea.